


Repairs and Respites

by firewolfsg



Series: Devil's Temptation AU [6]
Category: Resident Evil 4 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon reflects on the events that led him to where he is now and takes some comfort before he has to face the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs and Respites

Leon woke abruptly to find himself held in the encirclement of a pair of muscular arms. From scent alone, he knew he was not in his Master's arms, so his first instincts were to strike out and push away from the warm body that held him. But one of the hands had moved to stroke his back comfortingly and a familiar voice murmured soothingly against his hair.

Krauser... Jack! He was lying in Jack's arms. His arms tightened around the chest he had been hugging. The arm that was holding him enfolded him in a closer embrace.

Jack... Not Mas-- Saddler... Jack. A lover who came back from the dead... The only lover he'd ever taken since he wound up in the 'super spy' school. Not that he'd ever let the man know. His ego was already big enough. Heh-- Pity he couldn't say Jack was the only man who'd ever fucked him too.

Gradually, the initially indistinct murmuring started to register and make sense to his numbed mind. "I've got you, Leon. It'll be all right."

No, it was not all right. It was not fucking all right! Leon was sick and tired of being everyone's fuck toy. First Luis and Saddler, then Jack, and yesterday... God knew who and how many had gang raped him in the bed that Jack had earlier nailed him in. He was sick of it. He hated this; hated feeling so vulnerable and weak. Leon could not stop trembling as he started to remember the events of the previous day, prompting Jack to sit up and cradle him more securely in his arms.

Just-- yesterday... After Jack had fucked him until he passed out... He had awakened choking on a mouthful of come. At first, Leon had only been aware that his wrists were now tied overhead to the bed's railing and that a blindfold had been added since he was last cognisant. As he coughed to clear his air passages, Leon had initially been pissed with Jack, thinking the man was insatiable to have continued to ravish him when he was unconscious. Then he started realising something was very wrong. That someone had just climbed on the bed to kneel over his face while he was currently being fucked up the ass as well.

He had kept enough presence of mind not to speak Jack's name. Familiar with the man's possessive nature, Leon knew that Jack would never think of sharing him. So that meant he wasn't nearby. In that instant, Leon was suddenly aware that there were two pairs of hands gripping his calves and ankles and holding his legs wide for the rapist who was currently fucking him. As soon as he caught his breath again, his face was gripped by a pair of unfamiliar hands and a new cock fed past his lips. The rest of his body came awake then, telling him of his sorry state.

Leon had no idea how long his assailants had been raping him while he was unconscious, but his gang bang must have been going on long enough for his jaw and ass to be as sore as they felt. Almost every inch of his skin felt like it was coated in sweat and come. He could tell from the mattress that was soaking wet beneath him, and the squelching, sucking sounds of the cock thrusting in and out of him, that he had already taken a generous number of loads up the ass.

He hadn't struggled or tried to put up a fight. Tied down and clearly outnumbered as he was, Leon knew that he wouldn't have accomplished anything except add to the entertainment of his rapists. Despite the jeering of his attackers, he forced himself to go limp and offered little to no resistance to their continued assault. Annoyingly, the first thing to flash through his mind after this decision was that his Mas-- that Saddler would be furious when he found out. It made him wonder whether his attackers would kill him once they had their fun in the effort to escape Saddler's discovery. However, blindfolded as he was, Leon also knew that he would never be able to identify any of his attackers.

Leon could guess that his rapists were cultists from the mainland, probably some of those who were due to stay in the guest quarters after the monthly gathering that would take place that night. He had forgotten all about that meeting. It had completely slipped his mind that the rose corridor would be rather well travelled at this time of the month. He and Jack were fortunate to have met early, otherwise they would have been interrupted and both would have been in deep trouble. As it was, only he suffered for their indiscretion.

His rapists though, were safe. Clearly unfamiliar with the denizens of the castle, he couldn't be expected to determine which monks had discovered him and took advantage of his vulnerability. His rapists probably knew this before they thought to assault him in the first place. The notion started Leon asking himself how long his rapists might have been planning to way laid him before he unaccountably fell into their lap with this gift wrapped opportunity.

Fortunately, or unfortunately as the case may be, this wasn't the first time that Leon was gang raped. However, it was the first time that Leon could be sure the Agency wasn't behind the abuse. He had endured it twice during his last couple of years of training; events he had later privately suspected were deliberately engineered by the Agency to test his resolve and mettle.

Both times Leon had entered a situation with a cover that was already blown. He had been drugged the first time when he was ostensibly on a simple courier assignment; shot by a dart the moment he entered the bar where he was supposed to meet his contact. When he next woke, it was to find himself in a cold concrete cell, blindfolded, wrists tied behind his back, on his knees, and in the midst of a gang bang.

He had been in shock. Before and even after Jack Krauser, Leon hadn't ever taken another man to his bed, much less allowed any other to fuck him. Yet there he was, with an unknown cock spearing his ass and dislodging a continuous trickle of what he knew was come that leaked from around the cock and dripped down his thighs; another cock in his mouth seemingly trying to reach down a throat that already felt fucked raw; feeling the splattering of come sprayed on his back and into his hair by more unseen assailants...

The lectures he received on rape; the theories discussed; the papers he had read… it all meant nothing when he was caught in the middle of an actual assault. Nothing had prepared him for the real thing. Not the helplessness as he was held firmly in place by the many hands surrounding him; not the violation as anonymous cock after anonymous cock pummelled intimate depths that he had shared with none since his lover's death; not the degradation as his rapists wiped their spent cocks on his face and in his hair or on his come encrusted thighs; not the humiliation to find his traitorous body responding to the forced stimulation when hands would reach under him to pinch and pull on his nipples or cock; not the despair to feel a limp cock pulled out of him, only to have a new assailant stepping up quickly to ram a fresh cock into his ass or down his throat... Nothing he had gone through in his classes had remotely equipped Leon to deal with being raped.

It had felt like an eternity in a hell where nothing else existed except cocks and come and bruising hands... When it was finally over, he had been left in a puddle of piss and come on the floor of his cell. Leon never knew how long he had lain with his mind and body numbed by the experience, before he succumbed to shock and blacked out.

When he regained consciousness again, it was to find himself staring up at his instructor in the Agency infirmary. He was told then he had been the decoy carrier, and that backup had been sent out immediately when he missed his check-in. He was also told it was because of the distraction he presented that the real package made it through safely. Hearing that was no comfort to Leon, not when he knew he had been little more than a come receptacle for his captors through the entire 'mission.'

After he was released by the infirmary, Leon had been given a weeks leave, with a strong 'suggestion' to see the Agency psychiatrist. Leon had known then that his instructors were watching him to see if he would washout after his traumatic ordeal. He wasn't going to let them have the satisfaction. This determination to finish the program wasn't just on account of his sacrifice for Sherry's future anymore. He wasn't going to let his rapists win and deliver a set back that would make him fail.

He had made his psychiatrist happy with his cooperation and determination to move beyond the event. His instructors were equally satisfied to see him doggedly continue to excel in a program which saw the class dwindling rapidly as the last year approached. Leon had thought nothing more of the gang rape and botched 'mission' after several months. Beyond the monthly visit to the shrink, he was succeeding in putting it all behind him; or... as much behind him as a survivor could possibly put such a traumatic event.

After Jack's 'death' and after the gang rape, Leon hadn't allowed anyone else to get close to him. It wasn't like there weren't offers. He had received more than a few broad hints from a couple of fellow trainees that they weren't averse to having a buddy fuck or two. However, Leon had to acknowledge that after the gang rape, he couldn't handle it. How ever many times he had talked it over with the counsellor, he still had strong intimacy issues.

It hadn't helped that six months shy of graduation, Leon was once more sent into another botched assignment. This time, his cover had been blown before he even got to the city. As soon as he reached the car rental counter and identified himself, he had been surrounded, overpowered and muscled into a waiting car before the airport security guards could make a move towards him to render assistance.

He had kept his mouth shut throughout the interrogation despite the beating and the torture that followed his arrival at his captors' facilities. To be honest about it, Leon hadn't been all that surprised when the 'interview' was topped off with a gang bang. However, his belief that he could handle being raped again since he had experienced it before was shattered that day.

Clinically, he could observe that the ordeal was not so very different to his previous gang rape, save he hadn't been blindfolded, his captors kept his hands free to use them to jerk them off, and his captors fucked him on a bunk bed and on his back, instead of on the floor and on his knees. Emotionally though, the assault was every bit as degrading and humiliating as the first gang rape. He learned then that previous familiarity did not make rape easier to handle or accept.

With this second time, however, Leon had extracted himself. Unlike the first 'event', his captors had left him unfettered. Thus, Leon knew he was not helpless and had a chance to escape. He had forced himself to shake off the shock and lie in wait of an opportunity. So when the guards changed shift and the new one decided to come in for a private fuck with the 'cowed' prisoner, Leon made his play. He even got the guard to strip completely before climbing between his invitingly spread legs.

As his new rapist settled over him and closed his eyes to start thrusting, Leon had pulled him closer as if to kiss him and tore his throat out with his teeth. While the man convulsed his last on the come and now blood soaked bed, Leon calmly availed himself of the handy first aid spray the guard had in his pack and used the man's undershirt to wipe himself clean of blood and the worst of the crusted sexual fluids. Once dressed in the guards discarded clothes, he then took the shotgun, pistol and other armaments now available to him and set out to take the facility down. By the time the Agency's rescue crew reached Leon, he had the area secured.

His instructors were proud of him; his shrink concerned, especially with how he had killed the guard in his cell. In his mind, Leon had privately given them the finger. He did not regret that bit of bloody, savage violence in his cell. He knew it had later helped him to force himself to hold back and refrain from killing most of his other captors.

After that, Leon threw himself back into the last few months of the program. He knew his instructors were watching him closely. And he began to suspect then that the two rapes had been engineered to put him through a wringer that a training institute would never have admittedly sanctioned. Angry as he was with the Agency, he still refused to let it get to him and make him quit. And his determination saw him emerge at the top of the very small graduating class.

Much good that did him... his first mission after graduation saw him here in Europe and entrapped in the role of the cult leader's pet. And later through his carelessness, he became a victim of a gang rape yet again. Leon had bitterly wondered then where the justice was that he had gone through 6 years of training hell only to repeatedly end up as someone's fuck toy.

Technically, Leon should have counted Luis and Saddler in his tally of gang rapes. But he didn't because of Luis. The Spaniard showed genuine concern for him and whenever he could, did try to divert Mas-- Saddler's attention from him. Contrary to Luis's belief, Leon had noticed the man's interest in him. However, he had tried not to encourage it. With the scars from his gang rapes still relatively fresh on his soul, he hadn't been anywhere near ready to accept a new relationship yet, much less a casual encounter.

In their brief meetings, Luis had thus far respected the distance he had kept between them. That was why Leon had felt so betrayed when he had awakened after their capture to find Luis balls deep in him. Luis's participation in his rape had hurt Leon far more than Saddler's rape of him. However, observing the two when they later brought him to the bedroom allowed Leon to see how much Luis tried to help him and shield him from Saddler's attentions. At the end of the day, Leon had to forgive Luis. He recognised that when Luis was present, Saddler's torment of him was much more diffused. And if he was to be fair, Leon far preferred for Luis to be present at his nightly fucking rather than absent.

Regarding Saddler though...

There was no doubt in Leon's mind that the man had relished his first two days of captivity when the Plagas had not hatched yet and showed little ability to influence him. Most agonisingly, Saddler made sure Leon's body responded to him, and the cult leader had delighted in wrenching orgasm after orgasm out of Leon's unwillingly receptive body. Guiltily, Leon had to acknowledge that if it had not been rape, he would have enjoyed the sex. Though rough and often forceful, Saddler was a considerate lover in that he always made sure Leon climaxed as many times as he did himself. The cult leader was in a category of his own when it came to sex and off Leon's radar when he thought about unpleasant experiences. The subtle encouragement of the Plagas to view the cult leader favourably only confused Leon about what his real feelings about the man was.

To Leon's judgement, his third gang rape had been the worst because the procession of rapists never seemed to end. A lot of blame could, unfortunately, be attributed to the Plagas, which kept him healed and effectively staved off the shock that might have sent him into unconsciousness sooner. It seemed to Leon that he had been fucked for hours before he finally fainted. When he woke up again though, he almost wished he hadn't. Leon had found himself lying in a bathtub filled with scented water, with his Maste-- Saddler scowling and hovering over him; scrubbing him un-gently with a washcloth.

The cult leader was clearly furious and Leon's explanation, of how he allowed himself to be put in a position where he'd found himself tied down and gang raped, did not go down well. Leon shivered harder in Jack's embrace as he remembered his Master's anger.

The man had roughly washed him of the sweat and come that Leon was quite sure he felt tainted his 'pet'. And further given him an enema to clean him inside out too. Without waiting to finish towelling Leon dry properly, Saddler had then dragged him to his office and thrown him on the familiar silver tray. He had not been allowed to protest or struggle as the guards assisted the cult leader in strapping him into restraints and chained him to the dessert tray.

When Jack walked into the office, Leon had known that Master was subtly testing the grounds to see if the man was involved in what had happened to him. Tied down and unable to speak, he had done what he could for Jack to ensure he was not implicated. But Leon knew that his ex-lover would not have been able to help him without jeopardising his mission.

Now, several hours removed from the event, Leon could admire how Master had broken him. And his strategy had worked excellently. Until then, Leon had been fighting the alien presence within him. Keeping himself alert from being taken over and staying aware of what his true thoughts were and what was the influence of the Plagas. However, in his terror through the evening into the night, he had forgotten about the Plagas completely.

Leon had to admit that he had gone nearly mindless in fear of the anticipated gang rape that Mast-- Saddler appeared to be promising him. Lying bound and helpless on the dessert tray while the lust drugged cultists milled around the buffet table; unable to move away from the many hands that reached to touch him so intimately; unable to do anything but writhe and moan powerlessly as strange hands pulled out or played with the carnations that Saddler had stuffed into his ass. He had tried to retreat into his mind; tried any and all manner of meditation exercises and shallow breathing techniques to remove his consciousness from the situation. Tried and failed. The crowd that surrounded him was making the fear spike and peak within him. He had been the star of three gang rapes and survived them. Waiting in expectation of the fourth, which he knew he would not live through, was killing him.

By the time the last carnation was plucked out of him, Leon had thought his heart would burst out of his chest at the rate it was hammering within him. His mind was by then crying for his master for forgiveness and succour as he braced himself; forcing all his muscles to relax and go limp; willing himself to faint so he could escape the ordeal to come. He had a last thought then over his mission failure. And a final prayer of hope that the little he had done in giving Ashley the Plagas suppressant pills would be enough for his country.

Then, Master had unexpectedly released the chains tying him to the tray and removed the gag before helping him to sit up. Leon had stared dazedly at the group of cultist that the guards had gathered before them. It took some time for his numbed mind to recognise what Master was saying beside him. It wasn't until the guards started killing their captives that Leon registered what Saddler had said.

"You believed me?" His voice croaked what his stunned mind had thought.

"I did, pet." Saddler had kissed him on his forehead then. "I still felt I needed to punish you, but I was far angrier with your rapists."

"How--?"

"You may not be able to identify your attackers, but I can tell, pet." Master told him softly. "I can feel my subordinate Plagas, pet. And I can see which ones have already had you and were eager to 'feast' on you again." The taller man gently brushed at the tears which still stood on Leon's cheeks. "I know you had not been willing, pet. Perhaps you wanted to defy me with a lover or two, but certainly not this many. And I would see them punished for the pain they caused you."

That had been the last straw for his fragile mind. Leon had clung to his Master and cried for all his fears, relief; the stress of what he had been put through since he came to the village... The only thing Leon could recall happening after his nervous breakdown was that he had insisted on walking. He couldn't have borne to be carried like a helpless child. He had needed to stand on his own two feet and walk beside his Master.

Leon closed his eyes with that memory. 'Master...' It came too easily to his mind now. The Plagas? He didn't feel its alien presence anymore. How could he? When somewhere during the previous evening he had subconsciously merged with it. It was a part of him now, tied directly into his nervous system, giving to him a strength and comfort he had not felt since before Raccoon City.

He hadn't noticed last night when he had eagerly responded to his Master's love making. Nor this morning when he woke up in his Master's comforting embrace. Thinking about it hours later, Leon felt embarrassed about how needy he had been when Saddler had tried to leave him to take care of new business on the mainland, since the execution of Leon's rapists had caused some gaps in the hierarchy among the cultists. He had clung to Saddler like a limpet, suddenly afraid and wanting his assurance; scared to be left alone even in his Master's quarters.

At first pleased, Saddler had a quick change of mind when he had looked into Leon's tearful eyes and read the fear and desolation in them. Leon recognised now how close to the breaking point he had been hours earlier. He shuddered to think of how far he might have shattered if Saddler had left him on his own.

Leon hugged the warm chest beneath him closer as he thought of how amused Jack must have been when Master appeared at Jack's door with his 'pet' dressed in truly hideous and formless pyjamas and cradled in his arms. He could faintly recall Jack's incredulous expression at Saddler's request.

"You want *me* to baby sit?"

When he thought of it though, Leon could understand Master's reasoning and desperation. If he had been in his right mind, the cult leader would have thought nothing of leaving him to his own devices and fending for himself. But in the fragile state he was in that morning, Saddler was suddenly reminded of the thwarted cultists at the banquet. As harsh as his warning had been the previous night, Saddler knew that there might still be a few bold ones lingering on the island base and willing to take a chance. And as delicate as Leon was that morning, he knew that further pressure would shatter him beyond anyone's ability to put back together again. If there was one thing Saddler thought he could trust Krauser to do, it was to make sure no one came near Leon to make him break down any further.

Still Saddler had not been overly pleased with the idea. However, bringing Leon with him to the mainland and surrounding him with cultists again after the trauma of the previous night was a worse plan. So the cult leader had entrusted him into Jack's care.

Left alone, Jack had carefully called to him to break him out of his stupor after his master's departure. When he thought of it now, Leon could guess that the man was rightfully fearful that the Plagas had taken full control of him and that he had gone over to Saddler's side completely. Jack couldn't know, and Leon wasn't about to enlighten him that he was only partially correct.

When he finally came to, the first thing Leon had done was to belt Jack one across the chops. A move that practically threw the bigger man across the room since his fist was now backed by Plagas induced strength. Then he yelled at Jack for leaving him vulnerable enough to be tied down and gang raped after their meeting; ending his rant by falling to his knees with his face buried in his hands while he tried to stave off tears. Jack's arms had scooped him into a fierce hug and allowed Leon to collapse against him. It brought them to where they were right now; Leon being held protectively in Jack's arms, in his rooms.

"You're backsliding."

"Hmm?" Jack's gruff hum vibrated a few strands of his hair.

"Don't know how many hours I've been here now, and you haven't molested me yet." Leon turned in the embrace to look up at him from behind his fringe.

"I'm not that boorish an idiot, Leon." Jack gave him an annoyed frown. But his voice softened as he snuggled him closer. "You already had a hard time yesterday."

Leon's hand tightened slightly over Jack's arm at the reminder, but he didn't pull away. He relaxed comfortably in the bigger man's arms again. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I'm sorry, Leon." Jack murmured into his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't watch your back.

"The-- er-- Plagas--?"

"I'm still in control, Jack." Leon breathed against his neck, smiling secretively as he felt Jack's heart skip a beat. Just as Jack knew all his erogenous spots, he knew all of Jack's sensitive places too. His hand was moving to touch one of those responsive locations now. Leon wanted Jack distracted. He didn't want the man asking him any more questions about the Plagas. The man didn't need to know the truth.

As far as Leon could figure it out, he had indeed merged with the Plagas. Leon couldn't tell anymore where the once alien presence began and where he ended. To the best of his knowledge, everything seemed to be functioning per usual, except for his feelings for Master. Unfortunately for Saddler, the cult leader had made a miscalculation. Now merged, Leon may give his love and obedience to him, but his loyalty still remained with his friends and his country. The Plagas may have changed Leon's perception of Saddler, but as Saddler had promised Luis, it left him largely intact. That was a big mistake.

"Leon!"

"Hmm?" Leon hid his grin against Jack's shirt, noting that the man was trying desperately not to pant.

"Quit doing that."

"Why?" His hand moved to tweak one of Jack's nipples beneath his shirt. Jack breathed in sharply at the stimulation which Leon could feel from the bulge against his hip, was greeted rather enthusiastically.

"You're not-- I mean--"

"Why don't you let me decide for myself?" Leon moved his mouth to allow him to suckle and nibble on the abused piece of flesh beneath the protective covering of the shirt.

Jack growled as he hurled Leon up and into a kiss. Leon relaxed and allowed the bigger man to take possession of his mouth. This was the one thing that was not done during any of the gang rapes. None of the rapists had ever tried to kiss him, preferring instead to fuck his mouth. Leon couldn't be sure how he would handle it if they had tried to kiss him. Luis kissed him. Master did to. But apart from those first few days, the Plagas had always been present to encourage him to accept them; so he could stand it. With Jack, however, it was pure unadulterated indulgence.

"Leon!" Jack broke the kiss to growl at him as he caught Leon's hand before it reached his crotch.

"It's okay, Jack." Leon kissed him again.

"No, it can't be okay--"

"Aren't I the only one who has a right to decide this?" Leon demanded angrily as he glared at the bigger man from behind his fringe, careful not to let him look into his eyes directly.

"You were--"

"I *know* what happened yesterday, Jack!" Leon growled at him, cutting him off before he could give voice to the current 'incident'. Then he continued in a softer voice. "I've lived with it. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"What?!"

"Got sent into a-- situation a couple of months after your d-- after you left; and again about six months ago." Leon huffed as he gave up for the moment and rested his head on Jack's chest. "We are in a high risk job, you know?" Jack's arms had tightened around him with that statement and they lapsed into silence.

Leon could guess what was going through the man's head. That this had all befallen Leon after Jack's 'death' and he had been left to deal with it on his own. "I have been talking to shrinks." Leon tried to softly assure the bigger man.

"Leon..."

"It's *my* problem, Jack." Leon pushed himself up on Jack's chest to stare into his eyes.

Jack's arms had clutched him harder when their eyes met. Shit! Shit! Shit! Leon forgot all about not letting Jack see how his eyes had changed with the Plagas now fully matured and merged with him.

"I'm still fighting it, Jack." Leon smoothly lied as he dropped his eyes, breaking eye contact with the bigger man. "It-- got further yesterday. But I'm still mostly able to think for myself."

"Leon..." Jack raised a hand to stroke his cheek softly.

"Make love to me, Jack, while I can still remember. I know Mas-- Saddler won't be pleased, but he did offer me to you. So it's okay in my mind. Really." Leon whispered as he leaned down to lay small kisses over Jack's mouth. "I promise you. I won't shatter.

"You already helped earlier by just holding me and letting me sleep, Jack. I need you now. I need someone who I am choosing. Please don't take that choice away from me too..."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, Jack."

"But yester--"

"Jack! I'm just asking you to make love to me now! You're the only one who I've ever chosen-- ever-- given consent to fuck me and--" Leon's words died off as Jack stared at him in horrified shock.

He looked down; embarrassed at his outburst. He hadn't meant to tell Jack that. He felt ashamed… dirty… What he had said was all too true. Apart from Jack, all the men who had ever fucked him had raped him. Leon couldn't even count Luis as one of those he consented to have sex with, because if left alone, he would never have agreed to casual sex with the Spaniard. He hadn't been interested... he hadn't been ready...

Leon was so lost in his thoughts of misery he didn't noticed Jack's movements until the man gently tugged the ugly pyjama top over his shoulders. "The bastard has lousy taste in clothes."

That got a sudden snort of laughter out of Leon. "He's a cult leader, his kind are always dressed in medieval style robes. What were we supposed to expect? It's not like he's a GQ subscriber."

"Well, I know he doesn't want me to think you're attractive, but covering you up in these-- rags is a sin." Leon could picture Jack's nose wrinkling in his expressed distaste, but he still didn't look up. He was afraid of what he would find.

Leon knew he would never see love in Jack's eyes. Men the likes of them were neither so lucky nor fated to find love. But Leon also knew that he wouldn't be able to go through with it if he saw pity or even sympathy in his gaze.

Jack did not proceed any further beyond removing the pyjama top. And Leon just knew the man was waiting for him. Jack didn't often show it but he had patience enough to rival a priest if he felt motivated to give it.

After an interminable silence, Leon at last lifted his head to look into Jack's eyes. What he found there surprised him. Guilt stared starkly back at him. Guilt and a desire to make things right; to do what ever Leon wanted or asked for to make up for the pain that Jack's lapse in procedure, perhaps even his departure from his life, had caused him.

As Leon closed his eyes again, Jack leaned forward to kiss him gently. Making him feel cherished and loved; a soothing balm to wash over the feeling of filth that he felt encrusted his soul. It was different to what Saddler had made him feel the previous night. The man had been no less gentle and attentive to him after the traumatic night, but the surge of need and delight had felt-- false; probably Plagas driven.

Jack's hands moved to hold Leon about his shoulders, push him back and lower him onto the bed, all without releasing him from the kiss. In his mind, Leon kept repeating to himself that he was with Jack. That he had to was significant since he hadn't needed to remind himself of who he was with when Master had done the exact same thing. But Leon knew that it was also the Plagas' response.

The Plagas made it easy to let Saddler make love to him. With Jack, it was different, but Leon felt more in control of himself. In a way, it was easy to avoid slipping into a flash back. Jack could be a very considerate lover when he wanted to be, and what he did to Leon was very different to how his rapists had handled him. It was comfortable for Leon to let Jack lay kisses down his neck and body until he reached his groin and swallowed him down.

Jack had a very talented tongue, and he knew that Leon needed to be taken unhurriedly. No one else had ever given him a blow job. Not Saddler, not even Luis. Leon knew the Spaniard wasn't fond of drinking another man's come. He only did it for Saddler because he wanted to give Leon's ass a break. Leon's numerous rapists only gave him hand jobs if they even bothered to offer him any attention.

However, even knowing he was with Jack, Leon still had to fight down a panic response when he felt slick fingers start to probe him. He had to firmly remind himself of who he was with, and that he did not remember his rapists ever using lubricant to prepare him. To be fair, he had awakened in the middle of a gang rape twice, so he couldn't rightly judge those two occurrences since he had taken more than enough come up the ass to be well lubricated for subsequent penetration, but he had been conscious during the second. Then, his first rapist had used only spit and pre-come to slick his cock before forcing his way passed Leon's tight ring of muscle. After that first painful fuck, his passage was lubricated by a bit of blood and the come the man left behind so the subsequent entries were easier.

Leon remembered that Jack had always made sure he was well lubricated for sex. Twice in as many days, he hadn't bothered but Leon knew that it was 'okay' for both of them since Mas--Saddler had pre-stretched and lubricated him when they met. It had fitted Jack's humour to fuck Leon on the lubricant provided by the cult leader.

Leon was brought back to the present when Jack kissed his way back up to his face and suddenly reversed their positions so that Leon was on top. "Fuck yourself on my cock, Leon." Jack whispered to him as he laid small kisses over his face and throat. "Take me in you when you're ready."

It was this kind of consideration that made Leon think that he would love Jack Krauser, if indeed he could love any man. Jack was giving him control, letting him do as much or as little as he wanted or thought he wanted to do. Leon had a sudden insight that if Jack had known he had been gang raped previously, he would never have pushed him to have sex at their two encounters. Or at the least not in the rough way he had coerced Leon into them. But Leon could forgive Jack for those two meetings. Jack had waited each time until Leon gave him his consent. Perhaps the man hadn't played fair the second time and had driven him almost mad with want then, but Jack had waited to receive Leon's go-ahead before he fucked him.

Leon could feel Jack's hands trembling on his hips as he slowly lowered himself on the man's cock. He well knew that with the man's famed impatience, it was taking all of Jack's self control to not clamp his hands around Leon's waist and pull him roughly on his needy cock. To Leon, it felt-- good... exhilarating to be allowed the chance to control the moment. He wasn't on his back or on his knees having someone fuck him at their pace. He was given leave to go as fast or as slow as he desired.

"Please, Leon... Move... please..." Jack's heart felt plea almost shocked him. "Can't stand it, gotta come. Fuck you. Please move it, baby."

"Don't. Call. Me. Baby." He snarled at the smirking man from between gritted teeth at the undignified pet name, but Leon did move; lifting his hips and seating himself again on the rock-hard cock. Giving it a squeeze every so often to torment the man beneath him and try to milk an orgasm out of him.

Leon could feel Jack's control breaking as the man's hands started to knead his buttocks in his attempt to distract himself from pulling Leon onto him faster. Soon though, neither man could say who was controlling the heart thumping pace they had set as Jack bucked and twisted beneath Leon while he pumped himself up and down the straining cock. Each man strove to get the other off first with what tricks they knew. Leon was clenching his muscles and squeezing Jack's cock for all it was worth; Jack's hand had found Leon's cock and was pumping it in time to their body slamming tempo while he twisted his hips to angle himself in so that he was rubbing his cock against Leon's prostate with each plunge into its tight heaven.

In the end, Leon won as Jack erupted and filled his ass with his hot seed. But that in itself set Leon off and made him splatter his load over Jack's stomach and chest. Leon had collapsed on Jack the moment he had spurted his last over the larger man's body. Within him though, he could feel Jack's cock throbbing as if it were coming back to life and ready for another fuck.

"Insatiable." Leon panted against Jack's heaving chest, not caring that he was lying on his come and smearing it between their bodies.

"Been a long two years, Baby." Jack smirked at him as he brushed a hand over his hair. "Got a lot of spunk saved up for you."

Leon growled as he pulled Jack so that the man was on top of him. He hooked his legs about the bigger man's body to rest his ass against Jack's hips and forced the man's cock to sink deeper into him. "So let me relieve you of some more of it, and stop calling me 'Baby!'"

Jack grinned at Leon as he gripped his hips, drew out and start thrusting his renewed erection into him. "Thought you'd never ask."

Leon smiled as he used his legs to help pull Jack's body harder against him. Knowing how contrary Jack was normally, Leon realised that this was one moment he could milk the man's guilt for as much as he could possibly get away with. And he wanted this right now. Not that he thought Jack would object very much to fulfilling his need to be fucked again and again by someone he chose, and who was not Plagas backed like Luis and his Mast-- Saddler.

It wouldn't be easy later when he finally got his hands on the sample. Leon did remember that Jack never made him the promise to kill him. He wasn't going to try and confront the man about it though. Leon knew his ex-lover well enough to guess that he would stubbornly turn around and promise to save his life instead. But Leon didn't want to continue on. Not when he knew that he had already merged with the Plagas. It was already too late for him.

He loved Saddler, his Master... That feeling was ingrained in him now. But Leon also knew that it was wrong; that it wasn't how he truly felt about the man. He couldn't go on living with this abominable lie tied into his very foundation.

The only way Leon could see himself as being truly free now was with his death. And Jack was the only one Leon would trust to give it to him. Whether the man wanted to or not.

It didn't matter; Leon knew that once he attacked, Jack would have no choice but to defend himself. He just had to make sure he didn't make it too easy for Jack. Leon would have to push him hard and make the bigger man believe he was really fighting for his survival. Then, he could arrange to slip. And it would be over.

And he would at last be free.

~Owari~


End file.
